Hordak
Hordak is a secondary antagonist of the television series, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. Originally the primary antagonist of the partner series, She-Ra: Princess of Power, Hordak is Skeletor's former mentor and a powerful sorcerer in his own right. He is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Pre War: The Meeting Of The Dark Council Prior to the events of the first war, Hordak was summoned on the Forbidden Mountains to form the Dark Council, an assembly of the most powerfull sorcerers in the world, including Maleficent, Hades, Eris, The Horned King and Queen Narissa. There they discuss about Chernabog's threat, whose task is to eliminate all the heroes and conquer every part of the world with the power of the Crystal of Darkness. Hearing about the crystal's powers, Hordak states to Maleficent that the should wield the crystal due to the fact that they are the most powerful being across the universe. The dark fairy refused to his option, claiming that the crystal is to powerfull to them to take and they would be torn apart if they attempted to. In a final option, which Hordak seeks explanations to it, Maleficent planned to take to their advantage the crystal's powers, corrupting it by using their most undesirable traits. As result, all of their enemies would be destroyed and they would bring a new world order. With that plan, everyone agreed to that option and decided to put their plan into action. Betrayal And Allying With The Greek God Of Time However, Hordak had other plans for conquering the world and so he, along with Narissa, who had the same expectations with him, sought to find the powerful titan, Chronos, who was also the father of Zeus and Hades. They asked him to join their faction, which the titan agreed to it. Despite that meeting, Hordak and Narissa were still members of the Dark Council, to prevent Chernabog's rule over the universe. Imprisoned It was only a matter of time, when Hordak, Narissa arrived on Bald Mountain, along with the other members of the Dark Council, and showed their true intetions by taking over the Crystal's power for themselves, much to Maleficent's fury. As Hordak attempted to use at full power the ctystal's abilities, the Horned King make a step forward to stop him. Acting quickly, Hordak used his powers to blind the lich king temporary. At the same time, Chronos and his servants, arrived in the battlefield, while the titan challenged his son, Hades. After a short of break ups and fights, Hades got the upper hand by sending his father from a portal to the River Styx, imprisoning him for all eternity. However, Chronos wasn't the only one that was send to prison. Just as Hordak tried to use the crystal one more time, Maleficent casts a spell to Hordak by sending him to the imprisoned realm of Despondos, for the time being, while Narissa retreats from Bald Mountain, after seeing that her allies had been defeated and was surrounded by her enemies. After the fight on Bald Mountain and the victory of the Dark Council over their enemies, one legendary warrior, called Keldor, who had been injured after his fight with the Archmage, hearing of Hordak's abilities and powers, he sought his help. On his arrival he encounter the spirit of Hordak, residing in a temple, and begged him to cure from his illness. The sorcerer, agreed to his offer, only if he would be his servant forever. Not thinking other option, Keldor ends his deal by serving his master for all eternity. Just as then, Hordak transformed Keldor into the unstopabble creature, Skeletor , while burning the flesh of his face, leaving only the horrified visage of a skull. As the days and months had passed one to another, Narissa, who had recently her own problems, after a short fight with the Dark Hand, sought Hordak's spirit, promising him that she will free him from Despondos. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Arisen Queen Narissa summons Hordak to aid her after a battle with the Dark Hand. Hordak requires that she use the Lament Configuration to set him free. After some adventures in the live-action universe, Narissa brings the puzzle box and frees Hordak from the terrible dimension of Despondos. Hordak seeks to discover who imprisoned him; thus, he seeks out his old friend, Oberon. But Oberon is less than cooperative, killing one of Hordak's minions. Hordak does not take kindly to this and tries to crush his old friend with a barrage of boulders. Oberon stops them in midair, and casts them away, unharmed. Yet Hordak attacks with a frightening psychic assault powerful enough to crash Oberon through several walls. Oberon then reveals Maleficent is the mastermind behind Hordak's imprisonment. Hordak then vows retribution. Master and Apprentice Hordak and Narissa encounter Skeletor, Hordak's former student, reeling from a loss at Maleficent's hands. Hordak forces Skeletor to once again serve him. Skeletor's ally, Lady Tremaine, also joins his forces voluntarily. They then plan to destroy Maleficent once and for all. When one of Hordak's minions questions his orders, Hordak executes him. He then sends Tremaine to the CGI universe to deliver his contingency plan to Ansem. Defeat at the Forbidden Mountains Hordak and his men attack Maleficent's base, but she effortlessly destroys the minions. Skeletor then turns traitor, taking down Narissa in the fray. Hordak summons a portal to Despondos, hoping to trap Maleficent just as she trapped him. Maleficent, however, creates a near suicidal vortex, one powerful enough to level the Forbidden Mountain. In the resulting destruction, Hordak falls down a bottomless pit, presumed killed. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Hordak Alliance Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:The Dark Council Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Masters of the Universe Villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs.She -ra Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Vs Maleficent